


Letal

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [6]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Karmaland 4 - Freeform, Luzplay, Luzuplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: [Karmaland - Luzplay]En medio de cada batalla o reunión, las flechas de Luzu siempre daban en el blanco.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Letal

Una flecha voló cerca de su rostro, sin llegar a tocarle, dando de lleno en la figura de un esqueleto que se había acercado a Auron por la espalda. La noche en Karmaland los había encontrado a mitad de camino, lo siguiente que supo fue que los huesos del mod se desmoronaron detrás suyo, las miradas del grupo se fijaron en él unos segundos hasta que cayeron en cuenta que el único en todo Karmaland con esa puntería era Luzu.

Bajó su arco con una segunda flecha en la mano, su semblante serio se vio suavizado una vez se dio cuenta de que ya había caído el esqueleto.

—¿Estás bien Auron?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Auron, sin saber si era por ser salvado por los pelos de ser atacado o por la penetrante mirada de Luzu al momento de lanzar a matar esa flecha.

Tampoco sabe si es un escalofrío de los malos o uno de los buenos.

Últimamente las cosas que siente por Luzu son bastante confusas, añora volver a ver al Luzu que conoció en un inicio, ese dulce y amable, pero no es del todo desagradable este nuevo Luzu, es atrayente, con cierto aire de incertidumbre, pues al final del día no saben que es lo que hará o cómo reaccionará.

El grito de Rubius le hizo volver su mete a la situación actual, fueron rodeados por otros monstruos en su camino hacia sus casas, Auron saco su espada y de inmediato comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los que se le acercaban, aunque su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando a sus compañeros por si necesitaban ayuda, se quedó unos segundos extras admirando a Luzu.

En medio de cada batalla o reunión, las flechas de Luzu siempre daban en el blanco.

Le vio tensar la cuerda de su arco con demasiada elegancia, sus brazos firmes apuntar directo a la cabeza de un zombi, tuvo la suerte de estas a la distancia precisa para apreciar como enfocaba su mirada bicolor en su objetivo y con delicadeza soltar la flecha permitiendo a las plumas acariciar su mejilla con suavidad sobre la delgada cicatriz.

La flecha atravesó la cabeza del zombi de paso empujando a otros dos monstruos al borde de un barranco, terminando así con ellos. Volvió a tensar la cuerda con una nueva flecha en sus manos, repitiendo el proceso.

Luzu realmente es letal. Pero de una manera tan preciosa.

—¡Auron, tío concéntrate! —Le gritan y él debe parpadear antes de ponerse en guardia junto a su espada, a solo centímetros de él dos zombis se abalanzaron a morderle.

Movió su espada y con solo dos movimientos de su muñeca logró sacarlos de en medio, pudo ver como otro par de esqueletos se acercaban a su posición, tensó los músculos comenzando a avanzar.

Un par de flechas viajaron sobre su cabeza y tuvo que mirar hacia atrás, reconociendo la misma mirada de antes, concentrada y afilada de Luzu pero con un leve brillo diferente, uno más salvaje.

Una mirada preciosa.

Esta vez no se quedó embobado admirando la figura de Luzu, el movimiento con la cabeza que el castaño le había enviado le dijo que debía ir a atacar, los esqueletos estaban atontados pero luego de probar el filo de la espada de Auron cayeron al suelo en cosa de segundos.

Auron no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso del poder que tiene en sus manos, y tampoco pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Luzu después de la combinación que habían hecho.

Luzu tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sus hombros estaban relajados y sobre sus manos se mantenía el arco y una flecha listos para apuntar a su siguiente objetivo.

—La siguiente flecha va a ir a mi corazón eh Luzu —bromea, a medias claro.

Aquello podía ser figurativo o literal dependiendo de las circunstancias, aunque Auron sabe en el fondo que lo último que quiere Luzu es hacerle daño tienen cierto historial de ser entre ellos bastante dañinos.

La risa tímida de Luzu tras esa declaración le trae a Auron recuerdos de sus primeras conversaciones, donde le lanzó comentarios subidos de tono y el castaño no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención.

—Esa es la idea Auroncito.

Y Auron no reprime la sonrisa que se cruza en su rostro acompañado de una risa bajita, le desvía la mirada avergonzado. Después de todo, están en medio de una pelea, no deberían desconcertarse en sus coqueteos fugaces.

Esta vez Auron espera a que las flechas de Luzu le den primero a los monstruos cercanos, luego el arremete con fuerza para darles el golpe final.

Y funcionan como un equipo bastante efectivo, sin mencionar las miradas cómplices que se lanzan en medio de las muertes de los mods.

Todos lo notan, en silencio, el lenguaje corporal que manejan esos dos en medio de la pelea es uno que les cuesta comprender pero están acostumbrados ya a eso, a que se metan en su mundo.

La fuerza con la que Auron maneja la espada y como busca la mirada de Luzu luego de matar a un zombi junto a la eficaz letalidad con la que Luzu lanza sus flechas directamente a la cabeza de los monstruos antes de que osen tocas un solo pelo de Auron resulta en una combinación letal para cualquier ser que se acerque a ese par.

**Author's Note:**

> TREMENDO EVENTO EL DE HOY
> 
> Y DISFRUTÉ CADA MOMENTO LUZUPLAY DE MIS NIÑOS <3


End file.
